ojos rojos x sentimientos x y locuras
by Tam Black
Summary: primer fic! by reisan, kagomechan y kurizan.... not yaoi! que pasa si tres muchachas enamoran a nuestros keridos kurapika, killua y ghon? piedad por favor! lloro x reviews


Dedicatorias de las autoras

_**Rei-san**_, **Kuri-zan,**

_**Kagome-chan**_

_** kl: killua  
k:kurapica  
l:leorio  
g:ghon **_

_**advertencia: me he dado cuenta de uqe en esta seccion adoran el shounen- ai , pues les digo de inmediato que ste no lo es (tampoco yaoi), sólo es una locura escrita durante las aburridas clases de básica en el 8 a del santa marta de chile, valdivia **_

Hunterx cazador x by: Las 3 belleza_del oriente_

**_Comienza un día normal en isla ballena, en la casa de gon._**

_**Cuando gon despierta ve que killua está despierto.**_

_**Gon: Buenos días, killua!**_

_**Killua: Hola! ( sigue mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. )**_

_**G: q' tanto miras**_

_**Kl: no lo sé, estoy pensando q' hoy nos encontraremos con kurapica y Leorio.**_

_**G: Es verdad hace 1 año que no los vemos.**_

_**Gon se levanta de un salto, toma a killua del brazo y lo lleva corriendo al comedor.**_

_**Kl: q' pasa Gon? **_

_**G: apúrate, quiero llegar rápido**_

_**Kl¿ dónde?**_

_**G: a ver a Kurapica y leorio.**_

_**Kl: bien, entonces come rápido**_

_**G: tú ya desayunaste?**_

_**Kl: si, temprano¡ tú solamente eres el flojo!**_

_**G: si, tú lo dices ¬¬**_

_**A la hora más tarde, están Gon y Killua esperando a Kurapica y Leorio en el muelle.**_

_**Kl: mira Gon, es Kurapica (apuntando por el camino)**_

_**G: es verdad¿Pero y Leorio?**_

_**Kl: no lo sé, peor vamos.**_

_**Los dos corren al encuentro con Kurapica.**_

_**Kurapica: hola amigos, los echaba de menos. (los mira con sus ojos rojos, que rápidamente cambian de color y se ponen de un hermoso azul)**_

_**G: nosotros también¿ y Leorio?**_

_**K: dijo que tenia que ir a comprar y luego venia**_

_**Kl: entonces esperémoslo (se sienta en una banca)**_

_**G: pero cuéntame Kurapica que hiciste todo este tiempo.?**_

_**K: nada en especial, solo me enamore de...**_

_**Kl¡cuenta¡cuenta!**_

_**K: (ríe) me enamore de una chica q' estaba apunto de ser atropellada por un auto...**_

_**Desde lejos viene Leorio, corriendo**_

_**G: Hola Leorio**_

_**L: hola chicos**_

_**Kl: hola, pero deja q' Kurapica siga contando su historia de amor.**_

_**G: si es verdad**_

_**K: resulta q' yo iba persiguiendo a uno de la araña y pase a empujar a una niña que estaba en la esquina, me di cuenta que la empuje a la calle y venía un auto, asi que volví, la abraze y la tiré al otro lado de la vereda.**_

_**l: todo un seductor **_

_**k:(rojo de vergüenza) ella se paró y dio las gracias, mientras que yo le pedí disculpas por haberla empujado. me dí cuenta que miraba de forma extraña mis ojos ( en es momento, rojos). me pregunto si era de la tribu kuruta, y le respondí que sí; le pregunte por qué y ella me respondió que sus antepasados eran de esa tribu**_

_**g: y cómo se llamaba?**_

_**k:espera, dejame seguir con la historia.**_

_**seguimos caminando. le conté que perseguía a uno del ryodan y ella me pregunto cómo me llamaba y que edad tenía. le respondí y le pregunte lo mismo. Ella se llama Roxana y tiene 15 años. luego la fuí a dejar a su casa casi sin darme cuenta de elloy quedamos de jumtarnos mañana y...**_

_**kl: tiene amigas? cuantas**_

_**k: jajajajajaaj... Mañana va a venir con 2 de sus amigas que tienen 14 años.**_

_**L: Bueno, mañana las veremos... vamos a comer**_

_** ------**_

_**y en la tarde en el bosque ...**_

_**kl: y como es la muchacha uqe conociste?**_

_**k: tiene el pelo largo, la mayoria de las veces trenzado de distinta forma, de ojos verde, estatura media y nació en chile...( n/a: rei: oh! que coincidencia ... uqe tu, kuri-zan XD)**_

_**L: desde cuando estas así, killua ?**_

_**g: es verdad antes no eras así**_

_**K:no lo sé**_

_** ------**_

_**en la noche, en casa de ghon**_

_**mito-san: Buenas noches, muchachos**_

_**(los 4): Buenas noches.**_

_**g: Mañana iremos al bosque?**_

_**K: No, tengo que juntarme con roxi y sus amigas**_

_**Kl: es verdad **_

_**L: lo único malo es uqe no hay ninguna de mi edad**_

_**Kl, K, G: que pena no crees?**_

_**L: por que uds. siempre se llevan todo? ;;**_

_**k: será mejor que ns vayamos a dormir.**_

_**G: sí, además quiero conocer a tus amigas "en una de esas una se queda conmigo8)"**_

_**Kl: sabes, ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que eso de tus 'amigas' es una tontería. si les ocurre algo, nosotros seremos los responsables, o las tendremos que estar cuidando todo el tiempo.**_

_**L: Él tiene razón, kurapika. después de todo son bastante pequeñas. Inmaduras**_

_** todos los chicos siguen hablando del mismo tema, e incluso kurapika. No se dan cuenta de que tres muchachas los están escuchando...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Voy a dejar este chapter hasta aquí. ¿quiénes serán esas chicas...? yo creo que ya lo saben si estuvieron atentos al fic... acotación lo susbrayado son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
**_

_**Okas los dejo con un abrazo y si les gusto o no, me gustaría que escribieran**_

_** algo llamado " review".**_

_** well Sayonara matane , otomodachi**_

_**P.d: perdón por el cap tan corto… primer fic piedad!**_

_**disclaimer: tal vez no sea necesario, pero bueno, hxh no me pertenece, es de su respectivo creador...**_


End file.
